


It'll be okay.

by cap_n_port (orphan_account)



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, Post-Canon, i cant believe i have the first davenchurch fic on ao3 i am BLESSED, this is actually from a rp i did
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 16:12:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10643436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/cap_n_port
Summary: A Davenchurch fic.





	

_**Knock, Knock.** _

"Are you okay?" asked the gnome, anxiously. There was no response, but he knew Merle was there. "Am I allowed to come in?" Davenport opened the door slightly. "If you don't want me to, that's fine."

The dwarf gave a small grunt of assent, and Davenport walked in. He sat down on the bed next to Merle.

"Hopefully I'm not bothering you. Is everything alright?"

Merle didn't move. He wasn't crying, but he didn't look good.

"If you don't want to talk, that's fine. I'll be here for you."

Merle turned towards Davenport.

"I-" He stopped, and sighed. "I want- I want to help."

"You do help, though."

The dwarf chuckled, short, sharp, and self-deprecating.

"I try, at the very least. Does it actually help at all?"

"Yes! You help a lot of people, Merle!"

"I don't. I harm people. I get in the way and end up hurting people. I say the wrong thing, and people get hurt."

"You don't! You- you- you try your best, and you help people! You're good at it, too!" Davenport sighed. "You- you don't- you don't hurt people, Merle. It's fine."

"I'm so afraid of being replaced that I've fucked up all chances of friendship with anyone besides Taako and Magnus, and even then I'm a third wheel! I'm not strong, or good at magic. Everyone merely tolerates me. I'm-" He broke off. "I'm replaceable."

"You're not," Davenport said, trying his best not to cry. "I'm sure they consider you a great friend. You don't make a friend for their skills, you make a friend because you like them. And a lot of people like you."

 _I know I do_ , Davenport thought.

"I'm out of my depth and out of my league!" Merle said. "A ten year old kid is smarter than me!"

"Are you talking about Angus Macdonald? I'm pretty sure he's a child prodigy."

"I'm a loser! A failed cleric! I run away once I'm out of my depth!" Merle  paused. "I've done it before."

"You aren't a loser, and you haven't failed at anything. If you don't know something, it's good to take a step back."

"That's the problem. Once I step back, I keep going. I run and hide. I don't step up to challenges, and I never rise to the occasion."

"Merle, you know that's not true." Davenport put his hand on Merle's. "You don't rush in, but that doesn't mean you don't rise to challenges."

"I-" Merle leaned into Davenport, who stiffened a bit, but then relaxed.

"People care about you, Merle. I know they do."

Merle sighed and closed his eyes, and Davenport wrapped an arm around him. Merle smiled shakily.

"Thank you, Davenport."

"You're welcome."

Davenport sat back, smiling. He heard a soft snore and looked over to see Merle asleep. He pulled a blanket over Merle and fell asleep as well.


End file.
